


His Favourite Part

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes out to his friends and Severus rewards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Part

Title: His Favourite Part  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Summary: Harry comes out to his friends and Severus rewards him.  
Word Count: 1280  
Genre: Erotica, romance  
Warnings: AU  
A/N: Written for [](http://dacro.insanejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.insanejournal.com/)'s birthday. Her requested pairing: Snarry, prompt: fingers. I hope you enjoy it, my dear! :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

His Favourite Part

~

“But it came as quite a surprise, so what is it that made you realize?” Hermione persisted. She looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping before continuing her questioning. Not that anyone could have heard their conversation over the music, but Harry appreciated her discretion.

She had that intense look that she got when trying to comprehend anything of interest, and Harry smiled, recognizing that he wasn’t going to be able to evade this topic. It was a good thing that he wasn’t trying to avoid this talk anymore, he reflected wryly.

“Is it really so hard to believe we’re together?” he asked quietly.

Ron, thus far silent, jumped in at that point. “Harry, you forget, we saw you in school with him. You hated each other. Hell, up until the last battle everyone thought you were mortal enemies.”

Harry inclined his head. “Yes,” he said. “That was true. Right up until he showed me the memories of all that he’d done for me.” His eyes grew distant as he tried to explain, and he missed the look Hermione and Ron exchanged.

“He had... feelings for my mother, and yes, that’s a bit weird, and at first I think that made it easier for him to see me as an extension of her, but by the war, he knew who I was, just me, not ‘the famous Harry Potter’, you know?”

Hermione nodded encouragingly. “Go on.”

Harry rested his chin in his hands as he continued. “He gave up so much for her and then for me. And...” He blushed as he continued. “...and there were some other memories that he showed me that I never shared with you. He’s been, well, noticing me for a while.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Um, mate? That’s sort of disturbing.”

Harry snickered. “Yeah, I suppose it would be, if I hadn’t been noticing him, too.”

“Mmm.” Ron looked doubtful, but nodded anyway, encouraging Harry to continue the story.

“So it was a mutual attraction, then,” Hermione said. “Was there a moment when you knew he was the one?”

Harry blushed. “That’s a bit private,” he said.

Ron held up a hand. “Yeah, okay, enough on that topic. Another ale, anyone?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m fine. You can get yourself something if you like.”

Ron nodded, relieved, and stood up to visit the bar. Hesitating for a moment, he finally clapped Harry on the back. “For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re happy, mate,” he said. Then, sparing an amused look at his wife’s determined face, he grinned. “Hermione’ll get the details.”

As she was sputtering in outrage, Ron walked away. Harry smiled at their antics, pleased that they were taking this so well.

“He’s right, you know,” Hermione said once Ron was gone. “I would like details. Not those _details_ ,” she amended quickly as Harry’s eyes widened with alarm. “I mean things like, if you’re happy together and if he’s good to you. Although...” She blushed and continued doggedly on, “...if you want to tell me those details, I’ll listen.”

“I am not talking about our sex life,” Harry insisted. “Just know it’s... fine. Better than fine, actually. _Much_ better. He’s amazing.”

Hermione grinned. “Which goes a long way towards ensuring happiness,” she said with a wink.

Harry laughed. “You’re almost as bad as Ginny was when I told her,” he said, shaking his head. “She wanted to know what my favourite body part of Severus was.”

Hermione giggled. “Oh, well now that you mention it, so would I!”

Harry rolled his eyes. “What is with you girls? Why are you so fascinated by two men?”

Hermione poked him playfully. “Not fascinated, just... interested,” she protested. “You know me, I like to know things. Plus, perhaps you could give me some tips to use on Ron.”

Harry smiled wickedly. “Right, well, my favourite part of Severus, if I have to pick just one thing is -- well, _are_ \-- his fingers.” He sighed, a wistful smile settling on his face. “They’re magical, for lack of a better word. He knows just how and where to touch me to make me melt. And he does this thing...”

Hermione smiled as Harry talked, thrilled for her friend. “That’s wonderful,” she said when he finally paused for breath. “It’s just so good to see you happy.”

“Right. Well, I’m back. No more dirty details, please,” Ron said cheerfully, placing a full goblet in front Harry and sipping his own.

Harry grinned and picked up the drink gratefully while Hermione began teasing Ron for his lack of Gryffindor courage because he left just as the discussion was getting interesting.

Sitting back, Harry relaxed. His friends were actually being quite decent about his relationship with Severus. He almost jumped when an elegant, yet invisible hand slid around the back of his neck.

“Well handled, brat,” a silky voice purred in his ear, and Harry’s eyes widened. He coughed to hide his consternation.

“Um, weren’t you two going to dance?” he asked a bit breathlessly.

Hermione nodded. “We were, but we don’t want to leave you all alone...”

Harry shook his head. “Oh, please! We’re in a crowded place. I’m fine. You go and have fun.”

Ron shot Harry a dirty look that made him snicker before Hermione dragged Ron away. When Harry was finally alone, he whispered, “What are you doing?”

“Eavesdropping,” came the smooth reply from his right. “This Invisibility Cloak is quite a useful tool.”

“Why don’t you take it off now?” Harry asked. “As you probably heard, they took it well, so you don’t have to hide anymore.”

“I’m not hiding, this is called gathering facts. I discovered several interesting things as I listened.”

“Severus...” Harry’s words trailed off in a moan as Severus’ hand insinuated itself under his robes, cupping his prick through his trousers.

“Like your appreciation of my fingers,” Severus murmured. “That was a good choice. Let’s see how much attention you can take from them before you tell your friends you’re leaving...”

Harry groaned as Severus somehow managed to undo his lacings and grasp his cock firmly. Spreading his legs, he leaned back and closed his eyes, thrusting upwards with small movements of his hips.

“What would they say if they knew I was here?” Severus continued, his voice curling around Harry and adding to his arousal. “What if I took this Cloak off and wanked you in front of all these people? Opened your robes and let them see you come...?”

With a choked cry, Harry shuddered and came, spilling his wetness over Severus’ clever fingers. He moaned as Severus’ tongue licked his earlobe.

“See you at home.”

Harry caught his breath for a few seconds before attempting to stand. Hermione and Ron were on their way back to the table holding hands and looking flushed and happy.

“Leaving so soon?” Hermione asked, sweeping curious eyes over him.

Harry nodded, avoiding her eyes and trying to straighten out his dishevelled robes. He was able to stand without holding onto the table after a few seconds. “I’m just missing Severus,” he said.

Ron snickered. “Oh, he’s got you whipped, mate,” he teased.

“Ronald!” Hermione scolded, and fortunately her disapproval masked Harry’s groan when a voice whispered in his ear, “Whipping? Mm, now there’s an idea...”

“Gotta go!” Harry knew he was being rude, but he was about to embarrass himself if he stayed there any longer. Kissing Hermione on the cheek and waving at Ron, he hurried away.

“So, it looks as if Snape really is good to him,” Ron said wonderingly.

Hermione nodded. “Seems so. He could be good for you, too.”

“What?!”

Hermione smiled. “Harry told me about this thing he does with his fingers...”

~


End file.
